


The Space Between Us

by buttercups3



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: 2.10 missing scene when Charlie is giving Miles water, F/M, I was all too happy to comply, Smut, Uncle-Niece incest, and Miles?, before the others show up, established that Marlie had sex last season, remember Charlie guys?, so Satan contacted me and asked me to bring back Marlie porn, their adorable love used to be what this show was about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercups3/pseuds/buttercups3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Charlie nurses Miles back from Gene's maggot "cure," Marlie share a sweet moment of intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Between Us

Charlie has been force-feeding water to Miles’ pursed lips. She grins and shakes her head, taking back the cup as he scowls for the tenth time. It’s almost like their intimacy from last year is a dream at this point. They haven’t discussed it, and they’ve scarcely spent a moment alone that hasn’t been under the watch of Grandpa or Mom. But right now, after Miles came so close to dying and is sitting there - eyes crinkling at her, irises mud through a sunlight window, body deflated - he looks so sexy and weary, and she just wants him again. How wrong it is _really_ bothers him – her less so. The conventions of society mean so very little to her. Her world is winding down. Soon she’ll be dust under the heels of the Patriots. And if this is the last opportunity to touch the man she loves and admires most on this earth, then she’ll claim that final scrap of joy for herself.

She rises from her haunches to lock the door. Miles arches an eyebrow at her, and she appreciates that he doesn’t ask, but receives her into his armpit (on the non-maggot-gnawed side) when she snuggles against his scalding flank. His fever may have broken, but he always radiates heat like he’s got hot coals piled under his shirt. It’s very comforting.

“Hey,” she exhales into his prickly neck, then inhales his sweat. For once, he smells only faintly of whiskey. He’s expelled most of the toxins from his system in the ordeal his body has been through. 

He kisses the top of her head and runs his enormous hand over her hair, indulgently as ever. But when she spreads her fingers under the hem of his cotton long-sleeve, he cringes.

“We can’t. They could come back at any second.”

“Well, then we’ll be quick and keep it to hand jobs.”

“Charlie,” Miles half laughs and half scoffs. “We _can’t_.”

But she’s already up and dragging over a wool blanket, bunching it at their waists, and promptly unbuttoning his fly to smooth the fur and delicate skin beneath. She traces the deep grooves of his hips – so skinny now you could slice yourself on the bone. Pulling out his penis from the stretched elastic of his old boxer shorts, he stirs instantly in her fingers, and her heart skips. As he swells, she thinks of all the men she’s been with – boys really – and that this is the penis that was made for her. Thick, long, nearly too filling when stuffed up inside her, stretching her so she doesn’t have to think or worry about anything except letting Miles in. Empty as she feels, she sorely wishes she could have him entirely right now, but she’ll settle for fingering the silk drawn over steel. She’ll relish the way the thin hips pump quietly into her hand, his lips just parted by pink tongue, as he watches her intently, every now and then flinching in pleasure.

“Hard, fast,” Miles grunts, as he increases his thrusts into her fingers, that minute droplet of precum giving her something slippery to play with. “Then your turn.” She likes that idea – that they won’t split their attention. One at a time – all him, then all her.

He moans silently, but she can tell it’s good by the way his eyelashes almost disappear into the clenched eyelids and the way his mouth falls open before he licks his lips.

“Harder, Charlie. Yeah,” he pants, so she squeezes until she feels the blood pulsing in his erection.

He likes it brutal. And she likes him exactly how he is. Doesn’t care that he’s done wrong by everyone, that his big hands crush everything and everyone he comes across. The way they love each other is entirely private – no one is allowed in the space between them – it’s all theirs. They only exist in an internal, imagined world anyway.

God, he says her name so much when he’s in her hand. The “Charrrlie” that scrapes from his lips sounds like how it feels to drag your toes across smooth rocks at the bottom of a river. Maybe that doesn’t sound good to anyone else, but it’s Charlie’s favorite feeling, especially after a long walk when your feet are blistering and the water’s so, so cool.

Miles jerks forward and comes, his seed the fine spray of wind across water on her tired fingers. She glances out the window above them and decides it's okay to take just a moment to enjoy it. Leaning down into his lap, she licks him with rapt adoration, and he seizes up some more, tangling his fingers in her hair and exhaling mightily. She kisses the head and nuzzles it with her cheek.

That means: _I love you._ It means, _You’re so handsome, I can scarcely breathe._ Yeah, it means all that, and he can tell. He’s gazing down at her with contented satisfaction. He beckons her back up with a finger, and she melts into his cracked lips. He tastes a bit stale from the infection, but still: _him_. They lick and suck and caress each other indulgently, his good hand sliding into the top of her bra to thumb her nipple and then pull out the handful of breast – 

“Perfect,” he assures her (though she's always worried they're too small).

He cranes forward to drag his lips across the squishy flesh, while his fingers let himself into her jeans. She wonders if he’s surprised to find her so drenched. His fingers slip into her folds, and she, _Ohs_. He looks like he felt it too, he blinks so hard, tasting just under her ear. Most men would just flick at her clit, not realizing she wants to be finger-fucked hard, wants to lean in against a wall of calloused flesh and buck herself to climax. Miles knows exactly how she likes it, and of course, his fingers are enormous, three of them already ravaging the inside of her.

She shatters all at once, clasping a hand over her mouth, and plunging forward into his chest. Fingers still inside her, the other hand – the one that nearly betrayed him – rises to cup her head closer against his beating heart. His chest rises and falls rapidly with the exertion, and she’s just about to feel guilty that he’s still weak and needs his rest, when he whispers:

“You want more, don’t you?”

And of course, he also knows _that_ about her, that ridiculous as it is, she hates when it’s over. Wants to come at least twice. Greedy, she thinks, but he’s said before that he loves that about her.

She nods against his ribs, and they must both be losing their sense of self-preservation, because he actually replies, “Okay, but you’re going to have to have to keep watch. No closing your eyes.” 

She can feel her muscles already coiling again at the mere thought of what he intends to do to her this time. Sure enough, he pushes her down on the floor and slides her pants to her knees. This is so risky; she should stop him. _Yeah right_. At this point, anyone could walk in on them, and she’d ask them to kindly wait for her second orgasm, because Miles is licking against her and then straight into her, exploring her ravenously from the inside.

When his brown eyes drift up to catch hers, he shakes his head a little, perhaps because he notices the sweat collecting at her temples, the wanton way her head’s thrown slightly back (but not enough to miss potential movement at the window). He penetrates her with nearly his entire hand, his rough tongue thrust alongside fingers, and that’s it.

She comes in a burst of violence, then shakes hard, exhausting herself against his fingers almost immediately. She’s done now. Can function again. Damn, was that dangerous. What was she thinking?

Miles presses his lips into her once more, and then helps her to pull up her panties and jeans. They hear a rustling above, and he rolls over, wincing as he puts too much pressure on his wounded arm.

Charlie’s up in a flash to unlatch the door and is still standing by it, breathing heavily as the knob turns. She mouths to Miles, _Love you_ , and he mouths it back.


End file.
